1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key holding apparatus that is handy to carry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost everyone requires a plurality of keys such as a key for an automotive vehicle, a key for the home and so on. Conventionally, the keys are held in a key holder and are carried.
When a plurality of large keys are mounted to the key holder, however, the volume of the key holder further increases. Thus, if the key holder is put into a pocket or the like, the key holder is bulky. Moreover, there occurs such a fear that the cloth is damaged by tooth-like notches of the keys or the key holder.
For the reason discussed above, the inventor of this application has proposed, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 304883/1988 and 70009/1989, a key comprising at least one key body and a grip section formed separately from the key body, the key body having a head end which is pivoted to one end of the grip section, and a key unit comprising the key and a key holder provided therein with a cavity or void within which the key is accommodated, the key holder being mounted to a band. The inventor has further proposed in a buckle having detachably accommodated therein a key, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 70006/1989 and 218402/1989. Moreover, the inventor has proposed a bracelet, a necklace and a brooch having detachably accommodated therein a key, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 70008/1989.